


For a few rupees

by xNovilunium



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Didn't want to focus on a particular ship for this one, Gerudo Outfit, It's more Link centered, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: Sometimes, Link wants to have fun too. Sometimes, people give him rupees in exchange for his services. Rupees mean Link can buy himself nice and pretty things. Is he going to complain? No.
Relationships: Link/Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	For a few rupees

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages I haven't written something NSFW so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sat on a table, legs opened, Link judged the wallet in the knight’s hands trying to guess how many rupees he had brought with him. A small wallet holding maybe a few purple rupees and more blue ones, Link wasn’t expecting more coming from a knight. They never left the castle with a wallet worth a few hundred rupees, and only spent on drinks a little less than what Link could earn during a calm night. He knew them to be cheapskate and so, so full of themselves. A thing he had witnessed not only during his night life, but at the castle too.

The knight opened it, hungry eyes roaming Link’s barely clothed body, and threw a purple rupee Link caught with both hands. He arched an eyebrow; with that, he wouldn’t do much, but that was enough for a great start of the night. The rest all depended on that knight’s generosity.

As he put the rupee in his own wallet, Link showed him to follow him, and led him to one of the rooms upstairs, aware of the innkeeper’s eyes following his every movement. Inside, he had to slap the knight’s hand on his hips, his mouth already tasting his skin. Because now, Link was the only one to decide what would happen next. 

He untied his veil, letting it fall on the floor, and pressed his body against the knight trapping him against the door. One of his hands followed the shape of the knight’s chest, going lower, lower, until it closed on the cords of his trousers. His lips mere inches away from the knight’s throat, Link rubbed his crotch, tearing from his mouth sounds he was used to hear every night.

He couldn’t remember when he had started that whole thing, but he loved to please people, help them get all that stress out, sometimes even anger, sometimes they just wanted to have fun. And if in exchange Link would get a few rupees, he wouldn’t mind doing it more than once in a day. With more rupees in his wallet, Link would finally be able to buy that brand new armour set he had seen in Rito village. Or maybe he’d choose that blue pair of earrings from the other day. 

The knight’s groans turned him on as he pulled out his cock and stroked it faster, rubbing his own crotch against the knight’s hip. Link closed his eyes, let the knight sneak a hand under his sirwal and grab a cheek, the feeling of a warm and calloused hand making a shiver run down his spine.

Then, just as his fingers tried to push inside him, Link got on his knees and put his lips on his cock. Without taking his eyes off the knight, Link licked his cock along its entire length, happy with the way his name left the knight’s mouth in a whisper. He wanted more of his tongue, of his mouth, they all did. But Link wanted to play a little. See how this one would react with too much teasing, if he’d stay at Link’s mercy or act a little more.

Fingertips grazing his balls, Link kept his tongue on the tip, circling it, sucking it. Red bloomed on his face when the knight told him how pretty he was, how he could bet that many men and women would never get enough of that mouth, how much he wanted to feel its warmth and spill in his throat. Maybe it was because of the surprise of those comments, maybe Link hadn’t been cautious enough in his own game, but as he hollowed his cheeks, the knight’s grabbed his head and pushed his cock deep into his mouth.

A hand flat on his thighs, Link let him thrust his hips, push his cock deeper until it hit the back of his throat. With his free hand, he stroked himself, adopting the same rhythm as the knight’s, his moans embracing his cock. Tears began to blur his vision with how good it felt to have his mouth filled, and that familiar warmth in his belly, and he moved his hand faster, faster, until he tasted cum on his tongue. With a smile splitting his face in half, Link swallowed it all before standing up and walked a nearby window, ignoring the knight on purpose.

Outside, the moon was high in the sky clear of any cloud, casting her light on the village. Tomorrow would be a beautiful day. Kids would play outside, and he’d join them after a good night of sleep. Link loved playing with kids. They reminded him of how innocent he too was once, always in search of adventures, chasing fairies in forests. Maybe he could take them there and teach them how to catch fairies without them noticing.

The knight’s hands found Link’s body once more, felt his inner thighs under his sirwal, teeth nibbling on his neck.

Link slapped his arms, turned in his embrace, frowning. The knight’s expression showed him that he didn’t understand, that he thought they were having fun and that that was only the beginning. Link showed him the purple rupee, and raised three fingers to make him understand that if he wanted more, wanted more of his body, he needed to pay.

And so the knight did, eagerly, licking his lips when Link accepted the rupee and let his sirwal fall to his ankles.

His head met the wall behind him when the knight closed a hand around his throat, tongue seeking his. As he raised a leg and wrapped it around his waist, Link threw his arms around his shoulders, fingers lost in his hair. A giggle left his mouth, bottom lip trapped between his teeth when the knight whispered dirty words into his ear, hands groping him, fingers pushing inside him. Another rough kiss, and Link fell face first on the bed, ass up in the air.

His moans died into a pillow as the knight rubbed his cock between his cheeks before burying it into his warmth. Link couldn’t think, couldn’t keep his voice down as the knight’s thrusts got faster, harder, balls slapping against his skin. It felt so good to be filled again, to feel a warm breath on his back, nails digging into his skin, dirty words whispered into his ear. It felt so good, and Link would never get bored of it.

Link came in a cry, spilling on the blanket as the knight moved harder in him, and came on Link’s back after a few more thrusts. And as quickly as he’d walked toward Link in the inn, the knight threw on the bed a gold rupee, a promise that he’d come back and would want him for a longer time, and left the room without a glance behind him.


End file.
